


You just look at me and oh - Christmas is here

by LouiseLouise



Series: Christmas 2019 with the 118 [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1), 12 days of Buddie, Buddiemas, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Gen, M/M, Tinsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: If you’ll take prompts for it. Tinsel- buck falls asleep trying to decorate for the Diaz home as like a secret Santa Christmas miracle only he falls asleep and Eddie finds him covered in decorations snoring. Turns out you shouldn’t try a nice anti prank when you also worked a double too along with Eddie but Christopher’s reaction is priceless and worth a sore neck though
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Christmas 2019 with the 118 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560436
Comments: 10
Kudos: 216





	You just look at me and oh - Christmas is here

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the prompt [justsmilestuffhappens](https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/)! I tried to make it as cheesy as possible to make up for the horrible major character death of my previous fic ;)  
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

“Please, Maddie, it’s not a one man job I need your help,” Buck pleads. He came to her right after his shift while Eddie started his, their schedules being all wonky that week much to their regret. The only positive outcome is that now Buck can put his “Decorate the Diaz house for Christmas” plan in action. “I know you have time since Chimney is on shift with Eddie right now,” he grins.  
“Just because you can’t handle being on your own while your lover’s at work, doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy my alone time, baby bro,” she says, watching Buck wince at the word lover.  
“First of all, not lovers, just some classic friends with once in a while benefits okay?” Buck says ignoring her when she snorts. “Secondly, I like spending time with you and it feels like we don’t do that often lately.” Buck looks at his hands like a sad puppy, avoiding her eyes and even if Maddie knows he’s overselling it, there’s still honesty in his words and it’s enough to move her. And she has to admit that she misses spending time with him too.  
“Okay fine, I’ll help,” she sighs rolling her eyes. “Do you at least have everything we need?”  
He nods and goes to kiss her on the cheek. “Thanks Mads, you’re the best.”

-

“Is it straight?” Buck asks, taking a step back to look at the tree.  
Maddie chuckles, looking at him.  
“The tree, Maddie. Is the tree straight?” he asks rolling his eyes. “You know at some point you’re gonna have to grow up and let go of the straight jokes, right?” He shakes his head.  
“It is,” she says once she stops laughing. It’s really perfect, Ev.” The tree fills up all the space in the living room, drawing all the attention but Maddie can’t stop staring at the soft happiness on her brother’s face. She’s not sure he even realizes it.

They chose the tree the previous day, Eddie, Buck and Chris, but didn’t have the time to put it up let alone decorate it. Eddie wanted to do that the proper way and not rushed between two shifts, so tonight Buck is just preparing it, gathering the ornaments so Eddie can do it with Chris the next day. The rest of the house though? He declares it fair game.  
“I’m gonna put tinsel in every damn corner,” he says, and with that the front door opens and Carla brings Christopher back from school.  
“It’s sooo tall,” the kid says with the widest eyes.  
“You like it?” Buck asks.  
“I LOVE it,” Chris smiles and nods.  
“You’ll have to wait for your dad to be here tomorrow to put the ornaments on, but do you want to help me decorate the house tonight?”  
Chris nods eagerly again.

They start with every door frame, putting what the box calls “realistic 9-foot to 10-foot artificial Christmas garlands” around them, and it’s like every door is gonna lead you to an enchanted forest. Maddie keeps the stepladder still while Buck stands on it to hang giant pom poms from the ceiling. Then Chris points at various places on the walls for the Buckleys to pin the tassels they’ve just made out of the sparkliest tinsel to ever sparkle.

“It’s too much right?” Buck whispers to Maddie as they prepare dinner, taking a break from the decorating.  
“Do you want an honest answer?” she smiles.  
“Nah,” Buck admits. Too much was the plan after all. He knows Eddie might need a few days to warm up to it, maybe take some of the decorations down while no one’s looking. But for Buck it’s worth it as long as it makes Christopher happy.

After dinner Buck puts on a movie to watch with Chris while they craft more tassels, and Maddie gets back to the kitchen to prepare some tea. When she gets back, both Buck and Chris are asleep on the couch, tinsel scattered all around them. They look peaceful, Buck hugging the kid like he’s his own and something blooms in Maddie’s chest when she thinks about how much she’s seen him grown since she got to LA, and how they each found themselves a place where they belong.

-

Eddie gets back around midnight to find Maddie reading quietly, and smiles when he sees the boys fast asleep and the entire house looking like a Christmas store exploded inside.  
“You guys didn’t decorate the tree?” he asks Maddie.  
She shakes her head no. “Buck said it was your special tradition with Chris, he didn’t want to overstep.”  
Eddie looks at Buck and Chris, and he can feel that little knot in his heart again, the same way he does more and more often these days when he thinks about Buck, about what they are and what they might become if...

“So, when are you gonna tell him?” Maddie asks, drying her mug and putting it back in the cupboard, pulling Eddie out of his thoughts.  
“Tell what?”  
“Eddie, I’ve watched you two getting closer over the past years, and I know he says you two are just fooling around with no strings attached, but I know love when I see it,” she says with a soft smile.  
For a second Eddie thinks about denying everything, but he knows better than to dismiss Maddie’s intuition, and if he’s being honest he’s getting tired of pretending things between him and Buck are just casual. “And you’re okay with that?” he chooses to say.  
“I’ve never seen my brother so happy, of course I’m okay with that,” she says. “Aren’t you?”  
Eddie nods. “It’s just-- what if it doesn’t work? What if it ruins everything?”  
“I’m pretty sure it’s already working,” she says grabbing her purse from the table and pointing at her brother. “Sometimes you just need to take a chance, because there’s no other way to be sure.” She puts a kiss on Eddie’s cheek, her hand on the doorknob. “What I’m sure of is that you both deserve that kind of happy,” she says and just like that she’s gone and Eddie’s alone with a snoring Buck.

-

Buck opens his eyes in the middle of the night, startled awake by some noise in the street. There’s a sticky note on the arm of the couch above his head. **Come to bed** , it says in Eddie’s handwriting. Buck sits up, note in in hand. The giant tree seems to be looking at him, waiting for him to make a choice. **Come to bed** is something friends with benefits can easily say so Buck doesn’t know why this time it feels different. Maybe it’s just because _he_ feels different. But maybe Eddie doesn’t feel different and the note doesn’t mean much. 

“Hey,” Eddie mumbles as Buck walks into the bedroom.  
“Hey, sorry I didn’t wanna wake you.”  
“Come to bed,” Eddie says, repeating his own invitation. “What?” he asks as Buck doesn’t move from the doorway.  
“I should leave before Christopher wakes up,” Buck says. “It’s the deal right?”  
“Deals are made to be broken,” Eddie says.  
“I don’t think they are though?”  
“They are. Like spaghetti if you only have a small pot,” Eddie mumbles, half asleep but fully serious.  
Buck snorts. “I’ll be sure to tell Bobby you said that, he’s gonna be pissed.” He pauses and closes his eyes for a moment. “Eddie, if I don’t leave now I may never want to leave again and that scares the hell out of me because that’s not what we agreed on. No strings attached, remember?” He jumps to the touch of Eddie’s arms around his waist and opens his eyes to see the man he loves standing in front of him, all messy hair and soft smile.  
“The thing is, Buck, I want all the strings attached,” Eddie whispers, “even if it scares the hell out of me too, and even if there are hundreds of ways we could mess things up. I don’t want you to leave ever again.”  
“Okay then,” Buck whispers before kissing Eddie softly and letting him lead them to the bed. “Let’s mess things up,” he smiles.  
“Sleep first maybe?” Eddie smiles back. “It’s been a long day…”  
Buck hums in agreement, falling asleep faster than ever, safe in Eddie’s arms.

-

“Can we decorate the tree now?” Christopher asks as soon as he sees them starting to wake up. At some point in the morning the kid jumped into bed between them and went back to sleep there. “Is Buck staying to help, daddy?”  
Eddie looks at Buck, not entirely awake yet, but entirely sure he does want Buck to stay, this day and all the days after. “Yes he is, buddy, if that’s okay with you?”  
“YES!” Christopher nods, smiling.

They start putting some ornaments up while having breakfast and it’s a little messy at first, but it’s the beginning of a new tradition, the first of many new traditions for the Buckley Diaz family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Like always, kudos and comments keep me going ♥


End file.
